


i want to eat your eyeballs

by theaugmentedeye



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM, WAYV
Genre: M/M, altar server mark lee, bad writing lmfaoooo at this point you should expect it, impulsively wrote this while waiting for the wayv game, unknown demonic creature, yukhei is a fucking creep pls don't be like him for the love of god, yukhei is that monster under your bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaugmentedeye/pseuds/theaugmentedeye
Summary: yukhei just wants a little taste but it turns into a silent devotion.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	i want to eat your eyeballs

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is an eyesore, read at your own risk.

_**pretty.** _

that's all yukhei could mutter when he saw mark lee for the first time. well-shaped face, small nose, a very cute smile, and a huge pair of glassy eyes that remind him of puppies.

those damned pretty eyes that he curses for being so angelic, naive, and just overall cute that hinders him from... you know...

_**eating the younger.** _

you might be thinking _**"why the fuck is he going to eat mark?"**_ , well you see yukhei is a demon that feeds off humans... well human desires not exactly humans because he finds them nasty and just overall horrible and just full of junk but mark lee... mark lee is a whole new deal. that man is immaculate in the demon's eyes, yukhei doesn't mind worshipping someone like him even if it will cause his mortality. such a fine young man is worth it apparently.

now let's go back to yukhei ogling at his _**'food'**_. yukhei looks at him with such... awe. he keeps an eye on the mortal 24/7, guarding him like a dog guarding its beloved owner's home. he's a fool yet he doesn't mind, he'll flip both heaven and hell just for him, he creeps under the other's bed and arises when the younger had gone to sleep shadowing almost everything at his room looking like exactly a predator about to kill its hunt. but yukhei... yukhei just stands there and admires him, he'd been sleeping so peacefully it'd be such a loss to lose such a beautiful view like him.

and so yukhei lets another day pass letting the younger serve the altar completely unaware of his existence.

for now, he'll just watch him from afar, every time he confesses his dirty little thoughts in those suffocating and dark booths he'll lend an ear and when he goes to sleep at night he'll lightly caress the other's soft cheeks and whisper incoherent murmurs of devotion.

he'll strike when the iron is hot and right now he'll let him off the cold hook. after all, innocent pretty boys like mark lee are the best. and you know how it goes...

> _**you save the best for last.** _


End file.
